When Blood Calls
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Vicki and Henry take on a case. Can Henry stop a newly turned Vampire from making a mistake in his territory before he takes a life without meaning too?
1. Chapter 1

**When Blood Calls. **

**Chapter 1: **

Henry Fitzroy, vampire, nightwalker, Prince of Darkness stepped from the shadows. Smiling he pushed down the hunger as he scanned the area for the perfect bite to eat. He had decided to walk rather than drive he just wanted to feel the night against his skin and walk in the shadows.

He could sense a figure approaching. A heartbeat perfect and singular approached from across the street. The heartbeat belonged to a single female, strong and capable. He knew the beat as well as he knew the individual it belonged too. Smiling Henry stepped into the fluorescent glare of the streetlamp directly in front of Vicki.

Gasping loudly with fright Vicki glared at him through her glasses. She'd whipped out her police baton in fear of what jumped out of the dark shadows. 'Henry.' Her heartbeat began to slow down but her face was annoyed.

Personally he couldn't blame her. Her eye sight had deteriorated and in the dark she was almost blind but it didn't stop her being severe and capable of taking down anyone who caused her a problem.

He smiled again just masking the hunger but not enough because she'd noticed his teeth were whiter than before as he purred, 'Victoria.'

'What are you doing here?' her voice was whispered but the annoyance and shock at seeing him step into her path had freaked her slightly and raised the tone higher.

Again with the deep smile, 'Do you wish to know the real reason or would you prefer to guess?'

Scowling deeply in thought her nose wrinkled, 'Hungry?'

He titled his head and smirked, 'Well not as much as I would of thought. Working tonight?'

She nodded thinking it best to change the subject, 'Well I was until the Prince of Darkness jumped out and freaked me right out yes I was.'

'Sorry.' He looked around and then asked, 'Working on what?'

'Well I was on my way to see a friend of Coreen's. Obviously it has to be in the dark and obviously it's some ridiculously dark gothic night club.' He fell in step with her as they walked, 'You might be able to find someone who will entertain letting you get a little closer.'

He snorted. 'Vicki does that bother you?'

Rolling her eyes she sighed, 'No Henry it doesn't. I just want to go and see what is in store for me with this case and then I want some sleep. I have a feeling though I won't get much.'

Pushing up her glasses she stared at the ground. The world was slightly grey and hazy and things sometimes blurred, 'So what about this case?'

Henry's voice sidled into her brain pushing away the thoughts of fear when he mind returned to the thought of losing her sight completely, 'Coreen's friend is a normal, well "Goth" normal girl being stalked. I said I'd ask around see if I can find out a little bit more.'

Nodding he walked with his hands clasped behind his back. 'I think we'll find out more together.' She could tell exactly what he meant by finding out more together. He was hungrier than he was saying and she knew it must be taking a lot of his strength to not demand blood from her own veins. In a way she wished for it. The feeling of his lips just before he bit her wrist was such an intense feeling and just thinking about it made her flush with desire and a little bit fear.

Deciding to make a joke of it because she feared he'd notice her flushed cheeks as she stared at him, 'Oh I see the old fashioned way,' she pointed to herself and, 'and the modern way.' Miming the biting action she took a deep breath, 'Just because they are dressed like the living dead doesn't mean they would just throw themselves at you.'

'Vicki you misunderstand my meaning. I wish to help you and if by any chance someone wishes to help me then things will run a lot smoother for both of us.'

She filled him in as they headed towards "The Black Rose" night club.

Feeling the vibration of some no doubt dark music beneath her feet Vicki decided not to say anymore. The girl who was friends with Coreen, Abby had come to ask Vicki's advice. Her boyfriend Brian had gotten violent and she'd finished with him. Now he was constantly stalking her. He'd been leaving emails, text messages and phone calls at random times of the day and following her to and from work. She'd asked Coreen for help because even though she had, had a restraining order on him she was sure he had started up again.

Vicki hated guys like that. In one way she was glad that Henry had come too even though she knew that this guy probably wouldn't show his face until the last moment when Abby left the club.

Henry stepped inside the club first without any hassle. His brown hair was long and he was dressed in his maroon velvet jacket, black shirt and black trousers he looked as though he would fit in amongst the Goths any day of the week.

'I.D.' the large bouncer asked just before she had even made it to the door.

'Seriously?' nodding she fumbled in her jeans and pulled it out. Pressing it tightly against his fat nose, 'See I'm totally old enough.' Stuffing it back in her pocket she stomped past him.

Smirking he opened the door and she stepped inside.

'Ass.' She muttered softly as she headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark and covered in black. A typical nightclub really. Well apart from the face paint, body piercings, and black clothing.

Henry could sense the loneliness, fear and lust amongst a lot of the people standing around drinking and socialising.

Their heartbeats lured him deeper amongst them. Each person's blood called to him as he passed.

Blood had a specific sound and ring to it. Many heartbeats sounded right but he only needed one. He'd often likened his taste as similar to choosing a fine wine but as he scanned the room there appeared to be none that fitted his need.

Sighing and grating his teeth he waited for Vicki's appearance in the crowd.

She moved between the dancers and headed to the bar. He joined her quickly brushing against her she nodded briefly at him before she shouted across to the barmaid. 'Hey is Abby here?'

The dark haired girl shook her head, 'No she's not.' Moving closer she sighed, 'She's been late three days in a row and I've left like six or more messages on both her phones. I'm getting a little worried.'

'Can we go somewhere quieter to talk?' Vicki couldn't hear over the music and chatter.

Nodding the dark haired girl led them to the back room, 'Sorry I'm Mandy Jackson I am the manager here and you are?'

Shaking her hand, 'Vicki Nelson private investigator and this is my friend Henry Fitzroy. Abby asked me to investigate her ex boyfriend on the basis of stalking.'

Mandy nodded her thick black hair fell over her face as she leant forward to pull something off of the desk, 'Yeah he was stalking her. Totally crazy that guy he really was. She loved him but jeez the day he beat her up that was definitely it. She just couldn't take anymore. It went from being really bad to being really good. She was happy. Working on her paintings and coming to work on time feeling free. Then a few weeks ago things changed. She said she was being followed and she knew it was him. I've got better guys on my door,' she pointed at the security camera and Vicki saw the three guys she'd run into on the door.

'Yeah we met them.'

Mandy carried on, 'Well Abby was freaked. Sometimes we made sure she got home fine with taxis or lifts and she made sure she left early enough for there to still be a lot of people around.'

'So did you see her ex boyfriend around lately or?'

Shaking her head, 'He's totally barred from the club everyone here knows what he looks like. I'm worried about her. She always answers her phone and if she's sick she always calls in.' folding her arms across her chest she sighed, 'you do know where she lives right?'

Nodding Vicki tapped the desk, 'Mandy are you sure you haven't seen her ex?'

Taking a deep breath she nodded, 'He disappeared for a while but seriously when he came back he was freakin' insane. He only came out at night and I swear he wasn't right. His eyes.' Shuddering she looked away.

Henry heard her heart beat increase. Tapping his chest Vicki nodded she was being serious as her heartbeat was filled with fear, 'Right well we better go and check on Abby. Thank you so much for your help.'

They left the noise behind, 'Ok well I think I better check on Abby sounds like the girl is definitely in trouble.'


	3. Chapter 3

Henry could feel the night drawing to its close. The day was creeping along the nerves on the back of his eyes telling him he didn't have much time before he should go and sleep. He was also hungry but he couldn't tell Vicki.

She shuffled beside him checking her feet positions as well on the curbs, 'So are you going to feed tonight?'

Jumping from his thoughts he shook his head, 'I can't feed from you Vicki.'

She sighed, 'Look Henry you need to feed before you sunrise. I'm serious. I won't offer again.'

Chin defiant and hands clasped tightly behind his back he nodded, 'Maybe later.'

He could hear how her heartbeat quickened and her blood sang its own unique song as they picked up their pace and headed to the girls apartment. She wanted him too he could tell. He'd not ever asked but it was something she had mentioned before and her blood was the right age and maturity for his mood that evening. When he was in her company it just felt right. He loved her sarcastic humour, her courage and her sense of determination.

He would only feed from her if he desperately needed too. He was still hoping to feed before he went back to his apartment. The night was still young.

Abby lived at number 24 and as soon as Henry stepped inside the foyer he sensed something was wrong. Stepping in front of Vicki his body tensed.

'Henry?'

'Vampire.'

The single word made her freeze, 'What? Here?'

He shook his head, 'I can't tell…no but one has been here recently.' He was surprised. The hunger crossed his face and Vicki shook beside him. Disappearing up the stairs before Vicki he headed to the landing Abby lived on.

The door was closed but Henry could clearly smell blood and he saw the last few incidents as the door had been closed for the last time. 'Abby isn't here. I can't hear her heartbeat behind the door but I do know that wasn't alone when she was taken.'

'Taken?'

Henry nodded. 'She didn't go happy I smell blood.' His nostrils flared. Scrabbling onto her knees Vicki pulled out her lock picking equipment. Feeling the lock click she opened the door.

The apartment was a complete mess. A small blood trail was on the floor near the door. Looking around Vicki shuffled through some envelopes and paper on the table. There was her diary and some letters and bills but nothing to show where she had been taken.

'Right well we need to know where they went!'

Crossing his arms clenching his jaw he looked extremely tense. 'I'm not your personal bloodhound Vicki.'

Sighing, 'Henry you can sense a vampire. Can't you just pin point where he went?'

Henry tried to mask the hunger but in the light she saw how white his teeth became.

'Look Vicki you know I would help you but I'm…'

'Hungry.'

His chin clenched defiantly, 'I can't.'

'Can't or won't?'

Sighing he listened as her heart beat changed. 'Look it's only if you want me too. I won't pressure you.'

Taking a deep breath she rolled up her sleeve, 'No pressure.'

Instantly his lips were on her wrist. He nuzzled against her wrist softly caressing it with his tongue she immediately tensed up his lips softly caressed and touched her veins. Her blood sang loudly and wildly as he licked her.

His teeth length as the hunger took over. She gasped slightly as his teeth pierced her flesh.

The warm salty taste of her blood welled in his mouth. She tasted better than he thought she would. He could feel himself beginning to lose himself to the call of her blood. Forcing his teeth to leave her skin he pulled away. Licking the skin the wounds closed.

Vicki's eyes were closed. She looked completely sated. He also felt the same feeling deep within him. Although looking at her he loved her more than he realised because he would never have thought simply because she have given herself to him so willingly. Her eyes opened and she smiled. Drawing him close she kissed him. Tasting the metallic tang of her own blood she drew back.

'Better?'

He nodded without meeting her eyes. The act of taking blood from another person was meant to be gratifying for both participants but he wasn't happy.

Pulling down her sleeve attempting to ignore the slight soreness she stood up, 'Ok well we better find her.' Looking back she saw him framed in the dark a perfect shadow of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Tasting the night Henry had taken Vicki's hand. The night seemed far deeper and blacker than before.

The scent of the newly turned vampire was strong. Feeling the anger bubble up inside of him this being was in his territory.

Each vampire controlled their own space in their own city and this felt like a complete violation. He knew that this vampire was completely controlled by exacting some revenge or driven by what he called love so he wasn't in control. Henry doubted he had fed in a while and obviously who ever had turned him hadn't explained things before setting him free into the world.

'What can you sense?' her voice came out quietly breaking his thoughts.

Vicki felt him bristle. She stared at his face and she didn't need to know exactly that his eyes were focused straight ahead to a warehouse in front of them, 'Oh so they are in there.'

Straightening her leather jacket she stood up, 'Ok,' looking at him, 'I'm going in. You get the girl.'

Pulling her back he unmasked the hunger, 'I know I've just fed but Vicki I will go in and you get the girl.'

Frowning as she pulled away and pushed up her glasses, 'Fine. Don't expect me to like this though.'

White teeth gleamed in the dark.

Stalking off into the night Vicki lost sight of him altogether.

Xx

The warehouse wasn't completely dark as she slipped into the back. Not seeing the girl she sighed, 'Good job I came prepared.' She clicked on her flash light.

Scanning the back rooms she couldn't hear any noise which was worrying but she kept on searching.

The last room she came to the door was closed but not locked. A candle flickered, 'Abby?'

The girl was cowered in the corner. 'Abby I'm a friend of Coreen's I've come here to help.'

Abby's face lifted up, 'Help? How can you help? Have you seen him?' her voice was panicked and scared.

'Look I know what he is and a friend of mine is going to help us out.' She grabbed at the girl's arm. 'We have to go so I can get you to safety ok.'

The girl sobbed. 'I can't be free. He's always going to be there.'

'Don't worry about that now. Just come with me.'

Helping her they left the warehouse.

Xx

Nostrils flared Henry heard the soft pacing of the other vampire.

'Who's there?' the voice was filled with anger and what Henry could only guess was a tinge of fear.

'I'm the worst thing you can imagine.' Stepping into the room the young man cowered slightly before regaining some composure.

'What are you?' his nostrils flared in response.

'I'm the same as you. You know what that is?' his voice changed to menace, 'I'm like you except I know when to take the hint.'

Growling in frustration, 'What do you know?' Henry could see that he was hungry and in total lack of control.

'I know that you have taken girl against her will. What did you expect? Just because she dresses like the living dead why would she want you to take her free life away?'

The look of shock on Brian's face was evident. Henry had figured out what purpose Brian had risked everything for and that was to make Abby intent on staying with him forever in the complete sense of the word immortal.

'She didn't want you before what makes you think that she wants you now you've become the thing she probably never realised existed before only in fiction.' Henry pointed to himself, 'I've felt what you have many times and I know how easy everything would have been if I could have turned the girl I longed for just to spend eternity with her but that cannot be. Brian not only have you been newly turned you do not understand the world you have stepped into. You are in my territory and causing harm and distress all because you do not understand.'

'I understand that she doesn't want this. I also understand that I'm afraid and I can't go back.' The pacing continued.

'I can help. Although all of my instincts tell me I must kill you for being in my territory.' The brown eyes widened, 'I won't because you need help and a place of your own to hunt and learn about being a night walker.'

Henry could see that Brian was suffering he also hadn't realised the inevitability of being a vampire and that time was running out before the sun came up.

'What do I do now?'

He launched himself at Brian and unleashed the hunger, 'You have to let Abby go.' The younger vampire cowered but nodded, 'She is free from you and you are free from her. This will be the last time you see her.' Nodding again Henry released him.

Cowering in the corner Henry waited. Vicki had text and said that she had gotten Abby away safe and to remind him he had less than two hours to get back and escape the wrath of the sun.

Xx

Three nights later Vicki rubbed her eyes. She was just tidying her desk when she sensed Henry arrive. They hadn't spoken since he'd helped Brian by getting in touch with someone to help him sort out his own territory. She was surprised he'd stayed away for so long he normally was there in an instant.

Rubbing her wrist where his fangs had penetrated she swivelled in her chair, 'Hey.'

'Hope I'm not intruding?' his blue eyes took her in. He was wearing his black suede jacket and a black shirt and blue jeans.

He smiled and Vicki had a hard time trying to control her heart beat she shook her head, 'No just finishing up actually.'

Clasping his hands behind his back his chin struck out defiantly, 'I was wondering if you'd like to take a night time stroll Ms. Nelson?'

She smiled, 'Hmm let me think about that Mr Fitzroy.' Grabbing her scarf and wrapping it around her neck she slipped on her jacket and zipped it up, 'I think I would love that but you better be buying me a drink.'

Smirking he nodded as he felt the familiar feel of her hand within his and the simple song of her blood beating in his ears.

Switching off the light they stepped out into the dark of the night. The song of a thousand hearts beating behind the walls of each building was muffled by the call of just Vicki's.


End file.
